


Sporting

by yeaka



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Play, Cock Cages, Collars, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 11:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Zack’s a good puppy.





	Sporting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pt_tucker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pt_tucker/gifts).



> A/N: No one should have to read this but pt. Because fair warning that despite playing all the FF7 games I don’t remember a thing.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

With the rubber ball held firmly in his teeth, Zack rushes back over, scrambling on all fours like he was made to move that way. He doesn’t stop at Angeal’s feet, but lifts up on his knees, curling his fingers against Angeal’s thighs like paws, and he drops the damp ball into Angeal’s lap. It rolls down against his crotch, and Zack grins proudly up. If he really had a tail, it’d be wagging. 

Angeal drops a heavy hand into his hair, petting back through the jet-black strands. Zack makes a pleased noise that sounds all too much like the puppy he’s supposed to be. He leans into Angeal’s touch, nuzzling against Angeal’s palm, and then he adjusts his hold on Angeal’s leg and starts humping his ankle—crude and almost comical. The metal of the cock cage digs in through Angeal’s thick pants, but he doesn’t have the will to push Zack away.

Beside him, Genesis snorts, “You spoil him.”

Grinning wryly, Angeal admits, “I know.” Zack throws Genesis a scowl, hips still going and grip still tight around Angeal. The slapping sounds of Zack’s bare skin and trapped cock and thick growls are wholly obscene. But Angeal just runs his fingers through Zack’s silken locks and mutters, “Yet how am I to resist when he’s so _cute_?” Zack gives Genesis a smirk and Angeal an adoring look—Angeal rewards him with more attention. 

Genesis, never one to be ignored, leans over and down to smack Zack’s hips with his book. Zack yelps, and Genesis scolds, “You’d better learn to behave, or you’ll be wearing that collar and cage through the night.” Zack opens his mouth, instantly affronted, but the second his lips part, the darkness comes over Genesis eyes, and he sternly reminds Zack, “Dogs don’t talk.”

Zack closes his mouth again, but it doesn’t stop him growling. In a heartbeat, Genesis’ face is alight again, laughing. 

“I thought you were more interested in that play of yours than this particular game,” Angeal interjects. The hefty volume in Genesis’ hands is barely five pages in. Not that Angeal can blame him for growing distracted. Even acting like a complete fool, Zack’s charm is difficult to resist. His body even more so—especially when there’s not a scrap of fabric between it and Angeal’s hands.

Genesis flicks a hand and answers, “Our dog barks too loudly for me to concentrate. Besides—I have to keep an eye on him, to make sure he doesn’t set a bad example for Cloud.”

At the reminder, Angeal glances across the room. Cloud’s barely made a sound since Sephiroth started brushing him. As naked as Zack—save for the straps around his pink cock and his slender throat—Cloud’s knelt between Sephiroth’s legs. He’s slumped forward, his cheek resting against Sephiroth’s thigh, his blue eyes half-lidded and strangely content as Sephiroth idly combs his golden hair. Even if he is younger, Angeal notes, he still handles games of obedience better than their restless Zack. 

But he can be baited easily, and Angeal isn’t particularly pleased when Zack suddenly jerks out of his grasp, plodding across the living room towards the other two. Lounging back in his large purple armchair, Sephiroth pays Zack no mind. Zack pushes between his leg and Cloud, turning to nuzzle into Cloud’s handsome face.

Cloud straightens in surprise, only for Zack to catch his mouth, crushing into him at an awkward angle to thrust a long tongue into his mouth. Cloud makes a startled noise, bristling like a cat, but still gives in to Zack’s eager kisses. Crooking a brow in obvious amusement, Sephiroth withdraws his brush and hands. 

Angeal knows that if he doesn’t reclaim the game fast enough, Genesis will turn this into another all-night spanking session for their disobedient puppies. So Angeal chucks the ball across the rug, letting it roll right into Zack’s knee. 

Zack stops making out with Cloud long enough to peer over his shoulder at the offending toy. When he tries to maneuver around to get it, Sephiroth bends down to slap Cloud’s ass, and as Cloud yelps, Sephiroth purrs, “If you bring me that ball first, you’ll get exclusive training tomorrow—the kind with your clothes on and a sword in your hands.”

Cloud’s entirely too concerned with _fighting_ for his age. His eyes flare at the promise, and he’s instantly twisting around to catch Zack. Already halfway back to Angeal, Zack’s halted by Cloud lunging at his mouth, trying to pry the ball out of it. Zack instantly wrenches away, always one to play, and Genesis laughs as the two of them go tumbling down over one another.

“Why did you have to do that?” Angeal sighs, directing the question right over their heads. “Can’t we just enjoy some nice fun for once?” 

Sephiroth dons a languid smirk. He doesn’t answer, just watches their boys fight. They’re a gorgeous vision, the two of them, stripped bare and slightly flushed, beginning to pant from their own exertion, until sweat slicks them as they grind and paw at once another. The roll across the carpet, first Zack crushing Cloud down, trying to get the ball back into his mouth, then Cloud pushing him over, trying to nudge the ball away from his grasp. It doesn’t take long until the ball’s forgotten entirely, and Zack’s filling Cloud’s mouth with tongue instead. Cloud moans against him, writhing lightly in his grasp, only to acquiesce a moment later and kiss Zack back just as hard. They seem to forget their predicament and are soon thrusting their hips into one another, heedless of their mutual inability to come without their masters’ aid. 

Watching them but speaking to Angeal and Genesis, Sephiroth muses, “We really must get leashes for them. Having two young pups at once is proving to be a rather messy arrangement.”

“How about three?” Genesis suggests. “You’d look good in a collar.”

Sephiroth casually snorts, “Don’t you wish.” Angeal just rolls his eyes. 

“I do. But I guess they’ll do in the meantime.” Decided, Genesis discards his book onto the armrest and slides off the couch. He sidles right up to the fray and locks an arm around Cloud’s ankle, yanking him out by it—Cloud yelps at the loss, but then he’s being rolled onto his stomach and pressed down into the carpet, and he only spreads his legs as Genesis starts undoing his belt. Cloud’s whole body shivers with anticipation.

Angeal braces for Zack to sulk or complain. Surprisingly, he fetches the ball instead, triumphantly crawling back to deposit it in Angeal’s lap. It’s wetter than ever, and Zack breathes hard as he grins, pupils dilating and cheeks flushed. Angeal knows how badly he wants his reward. 

Angeal fondly pets him, then tosses the ball back over to Sephiroth’s feet.


End file.
